Optimus and Elita
by Cin70
Summary: This a fic goes with my story,'Where there is work,there is play' This a love fic between Optimus and Elita on the beach on the island of Diego Garcia near a cave late one night after Optimus comes back after being gone for a week to the states.


This is a one shot that goes with 'Where there is work, there is play' It's during the time when Elita just got here to Earth and Optimus was struggling on the inside from being away from her in Washington, Dc for one week. This is out of character for them but funny, warning there's males talking about male issues BUT NO SLASH and some cussing. Will asks Optimus some questions and some are answered others or not. Wait, here's the good part, When Optimus gets back he spends the night alone with Elita at their favorite spot on the island; in a cave at the bottom of the cliffs looking out towards the beach.

**This ones for you Pheonix13, Optimus Prime 007 and all of Optimus Prime and Elita fans out there hoping you all had a wonderful Christmas and are looking forward to a bright new year!**

A conversation in Italics means private communications between them where no one else can hear. And I don't get real dirty here or to hard core **until the end **so I hope you enjoy it. I do however try to explain for the first time my take on how they have sex and how the femmes get pregnant along with some other things. It has some very juicy moments toward the end I mean hard core description of a sex scene I've done yet! I do not own the characters just taking them out for some fun. Their owners or Hasbro, Paramount studios and DreamWorks.

I hope you enjoy it and please if you can give me a review on it, thanks!

* * *

Optimus has to leave out later this morning with Will Lennox and head out for Washington, DC for some closed door meetings with twelve members of congress. They formed a committed shortly after the secret got out about the transformers and the backlash of angry protests coming from other nations about the cover up of sector seven. Their concerns were about how the Autobots technology could benefit them if they allowed the Autobots to live here as citizens here on earth. Secondly why their present here on earth was kept a secret from the other nations well before Optimus and the others landed. They were working on finalizing the agreement with the United Nations that Will later on in the week would ride down with Optimus to New York and speak on behalf of the Autobots to the general assembly. Then they were to return to Diego Garcia and wait several more months to find out if the President and the world will accept them. So that they could continue the progress they have made so far in working with improving better medicines to fight off the threat of prudential deadly diasease to the common flu and to strengthen the defense systems and globule communications.

"Where's Optimus, were going to be late," Will asked Sgt, Epps as he headed for the plane.

"I don't know but every since he's old lady arrived a little over two weeks ago he been different," Epps came back with a reply to which made Will stop walking and turn and face him.

"Go tell the pilot we will be leaving shortly, I go find him and I bet he isn't even on base this morning," Will started to say to Epps then walked away more or less muttering about it.

"Sure thing, uh what do I tell them if they ask why?" Epps yelled back at Will who was running towards the Autobots private hanger.

"UH! Fuck I don't know, I guess tell them I am on the phone making last minute changes or something; just stall them long enough so I can find Optimus without the whole base know would you!" Will shouted back then turned back around and took off.

"Yea sure, no problem," Epps said then took off himself to talk with the pilot.

* * *

Will made it to the hanger door where humans can entry and punched in the code to allow him access in. He walked in a little ways looking for the light switch to the hallway leading to the center of the hanger and down another side hallway that would lead him to Optimus private quarters and his large office. Mind you it's early about five o'clock in the morning and most bots were not up yet except Optimus who was suppose to be coming out now in order to leave on time in fifteen minutes. So, Will makes it down the hall and around to Optimus private quarters and knocks on the door.

"Optimus," he whispers after knocking on the door making enough noise to wake the dead. It wasn't because he bang on it hard just that it was a solid metal door and he had to knock a little harder than normal. He stands there rubbing his knuckles from the pain of banging on a solid metal door as he waits for Optimus or Elita-one to answer the door. Will was expecting anything but what greeted him as the door opened. There stood a mech that looked half a sleep and half mad for being woke up basically in the nude. Will was told that most of them recharge with their battle armor retracted it made it easier for them to relax and their recharge cycles to engage but, that gave the appearance of nudity but really nothing was exposed. It was like a human answering his front door in his boxers or something.

"Ugh, yes Will," Optimus answered sounding have asleep still.

"We were to leave in like oh, now ten minutes remember?"

Optimus just looked like he was shot in the head.

"Oh slag, Will come in set down and I'll be right back in five, slag it," Optimus moaned as he turned around and headed for his private room.

Will thought to himself this is so not like Optimus. He was one that was always on time and the first one on the plane. Will looked around and saw a vast improvement to the front room, defiantly a women touch here. Before Elita came the room looked bare and with just a simple few chairs and a large steel table. Now that table had a tablecloth over it with a vase of artificial flowers in it and a couple of artificial plants adorned the front room along with some enlarged pictures hanging on the wall leading to their room and a large sofa instead of the chairs and a entertainment center installed. The front room also had a lovely scent of vanilla and cinnamon sticks.

"Ready Will, lets go," Optimus says as he comes walking up the hallway.

"Yea, you got a nice place here, Elita sure has been busy with decorating and I must say it looks better than it did the last time I was here," Will said as Optimus followed him out the door.

"Thank you, and yes she has as it is said, 'a femme touch' that turns everything lovely," Optimus said.

"Yes those females do," Will replied as he hurried as fast as he could humanly walk.

"Will, we could get to the plane faster if you wouldn't mind a lift?" Optimus asked.

"Yea, big guy don't mind if I do," Will answered as he turned around to see Optimus had he's hand open waiting for him.

"Up you get," Optimus said.

Then Optimus took off toward the door as he remotely opened it then he headed for the plane that was taxing very close to the hanger waiting. Optimus got around to the rear of the plane and lowered his hand so Will could jump down then transformed and backed into the plane. Will followed Optimus up the ramp and as the crew was waiting to attach the safety belts on the back wheels and the captain came over the PA system. " Commander Prime, welcome aboard we will be taxing down the runway and taking off in a few minutes. If you need anything as usual just ask," the captain had said.

He had come to know Optimus well and they often talked about the history of flying even though Optimus was not keen on being in closed quarters and being off the ground. It would be called a phobia of flying and being in a small area but, he never show it. He only spoke of it once to Ironhide who naturally in good jest told Will about it.

"Thank you Captain, they are setting the safety straps now," Optimus said as he stayed stock still as they passed the long belt across behind the cab. "It felt confining but at the same time reassuring too," as Optimus had said before to Will who was securing the belt to the floor of the plane.

"Alright big guy, your strapped in. Do you need anything, maybe a drink to easy your nerves a book to read?" Will said teasing the hell out of Optimus cause Ironhide told him last week on a flight back from the states that Optimus was not fond of flying or cramped spaces.

"I will have plenty to read in route there and I will deal with Ironhide upon my return. No, I don't require any alcohol at this time either, it won't help my problem anyways," Optimus had said as he was reading a text from Elita who was outside the plane waving goodbye along the side of the runway that the plane was now about to taxi down.

"Well care to tell me what the problem is maybe I could help?"

Will asked trying to get mister grumpy in a better mood before he had to leave the cargo bay area and take a seat above where the humans sat.

"No! you uh, absolutely could not help me with that problem anyways it will go away with time," Optimus said kinda of caught off guard with the question that Will asked.

"Oh, I get it you uhm, were busy when I came by earlier?" Will began to probe trying to get Optimus to lighten up some.

"Busy with trying to finish a very short recharge cycle from being out to long the night before or just frustrated cause I can't find a cure for what I have please pick one," Optimus was trying to find his dry humor in it and be sociable person at least.

"I can only pick one or both," Will joked back.

"Well, it could be both if you choose and if you did you would be correct Will." Optimus said although he seem pre-obligated.

Will decided to then step upon the lower steps of Optimus' alt mode to looking in the cab and saw that he's screen was on and he was sending and receiving it seem some data as it flicker across the screen. Then it stop and then he saw what appears of Optimus typing something on the screen. Optimus was so busy and trust Will completely that Will had open his door and was setting down in the drivers seat and was watching what appeared to be a message. He knew what Optimus name looked like in Cybertronian and femme commander Elita one's but that was all. He guess that Optimus was talking with her as the plane was picking up speed and about to take off. Then the screen went blank and shut it's self off.

"Will, I didn't realize you were still here, I was answering a question as well as finding something out using the web," Optimus said as he shift slightly on his shocks. He made a hissing noise which was the release of built up air pressure that helped him relax some and settled down for the long flight to the states.

"I hope your wife is not mad with me either for waking you up, I know she does not wake up early as you and I do but, nether does Sarah," Will said as he pressed the lever on the side of the seat to recline back some and get comfortable.

"No, she was teasing me about my problem, if you really want to know I would judge it to and don't you dare laugh or I will activate my hologram and kick your ass; the human male dilemma often referred to as blue ball syndrome," Optimus said so reluctantly.

"That I would never laugh at and I am sorry for being nosey about it but, yea I can sympathizes with you complete man," Will said feeling sorry for Optimus cause he was by the looks of it 'very large' down there.

"Will, I am going to go back into a recharge cycle now and thank you for uh understanding sort of you know, it will pass with time I really don't uh," Optimus said sounding so embarrassed.

"Don't feel comfortable talking about it?" Will finished for him.

"Well no and yes, I have seen that it is a normal conversation piece amongst men as they brag or gloat about sexually relationships. Two, I know that you are a happy marriage man just as myself and therefore I do not feel that you would take it as a pass, or a invitation," Optimus spoke a little more at ease.

"Hell no, we're friends and you can talk to me about almost anything you want to Optimus," Will said trying to confide in Optimus that he could relax and try to climb out of the box some. That he would not think less of a leader in him for it.

"Thank you Will, believe me I have tried to get out of the box as you and Epps has referred to it before. This world has so many ways to express humor on so many things which has personally gave me a reason to laugh again," Optimus said sounded pretty confidante of sharing that for the first time with Will.

"That we do, and I am glad you're feeling a little more comfortable, you need to relax more and not think so much. Thinking to much makes one miss out on things in life that may only come once in life," Will said.

* * *

Optimus had been busy all week in Washington and had been lonely everyday he was away from Elita. He would send her several texts a day of hello and or the progress or lack of it for the day. She was just as lonely and miserable without him there but, she stayed busy with the others. It's been a little over now three weeks since Elita had arrive and this was the first week he been away from her again. He hated to leave that morning as he laid in bed making love to her. He finally felt complete again and for once happier that he has felt in a long time. Ratchet and the other autobots teased him unmercifully every day since she arrive said that it was about time he got that corn cob out of his aft and less moody for a change. And Optimus was able to counter attack with a quick lip of something back. But to speak with the humans as he does with his own kind was something of a bashful experience. He was just unsure if they would see it the same way and yet he read that they do but, some of the sexually interactions between Cybertronians and humans were very different and hard to explain cause while their bodies reacted much the same way well, I try to explain it but, believe me, it's hard to understand.

Firstly, they do not show that emotion publicly in front of others. That was kept for behind closed doors. Two, they could enjoy it two ways instead of the one way humans did. It took both ways to get the femme reproduction system to begin a series of programs that would produce a sparkling in about six months earth time. Sparkmating or the opening of the chests that allows their sparks to merged creating a arc of light. Where a part of the others spark (mechs) is combine with the femmes in her chest to producing a spark ball that the sparkling will grow in. The other is with the mech's interface rod inserted into the port of the femme where his data is carried through his interface rod. It is transferred to her sending the data or DNA for the sparkling to be created from inside the spark ball that was created from sparkmating. Usually after mating as they call it too, both bots from the extreme intensity of the overload have what is know as a 'blackout' or where they close their optics from five to ten minutes. The femme system resets and it is then she finds out if it took, or that if she is pregnant. The mech too resets from the discharge of data and the intensity as well. That's the difference and explaining it and the causes for what Optimus is experiencing is different and hard for us humans to understand the concept of it. His body's reaction to her presents here and the over amount of data that's been stored up in his system has the program automatically starting plus with the frequencies she is giving off to him makes it for awhile very interesting.

"Just ten and a half hours and we will be back at base," Will said to Optimus in a text via his computer. This time he was riding back upstairs with the others and working on plans for the following weeks. Will knew Optimus was tired when they loaded him on the plane at Andrews air force base in Maryland.

"Yes, don't reminded me," Optimus said as he sat uncomfortable in the cargo hold of the plane.

"Need some company down there?" Will text back.

"Uh, no I would like you to do me a favor without explaining it please," Optimus asked.

"Yea, what name it," Will replied.

"Please turn off the lights and audio/ video feed here in the cargo bay and have the two soldiers come upstairs and play solitaire or some card game," Optimus asked as if he slightly was desperate.

"Ok, big guy is everything down there okay?" Will asked

"Will, things are fine and could be better if you get my lack of words," Optimus said.

"You mean 'catch my drift' and are you going to do what I think your going to do?" Will said now teasing Optimus cause Ironhide had mentioned Optimus nickname from Cybertron was, femme magnet. He got that name cause of his very large interface rod. It didn't help that unlike Optimus, Ironhide was not shy of revealing secrets and taboo gossip on Optimus. Neither was Ratchet who tried to explain it to Will when he came to Ratchet when a alarming noise was heard during the night that Elita showed up.

"Optimus, hey man it's nothing to be ashamed of but yea, give me a few minutes and uh do you need them to remove the straps?"

Optimus didn't answer for a minute or two and by then Will had done headed for the cargo bay of the plane where Optimus was.

" You two are relieved and can report upstairs, I'll stay here with him for awhile." Will said to the two soldiers who were setting at the opposite end of the plane staring at the backend of Optimus' alt mode; as it looked like he had lowered himself almost all the way to the deck.

Will walked over to where Optimus was parked and strapped down to the deck and noticed the strap going across behind the cab had been snapped off.

"Hey Optimus, I called you, look do you need the other straps removed?"

Will said and he hopped up and looked in Optimus cab through the window. The truck jerked slightly, "no Will just some privacy though and some recharge time," Optimus said and then he activated his holoform tapped on the window and look at Will as if to say step down so that I could get out. Will did and Optimus opened his door and step down the two steps and closed the his door behind him.

"Will, I am tired and lonely as you are without Sarah around each day in your life. To smell her scent and to hear her voice for us it is no different for which I know that my dear officers Ratchet and Ironhide have tried to fill you in on. But thank you for your concerns, no I may never step out of the box but yea, I miss her more now than before she made it here just about three weeks ago. It's hard for me yes and I was teased a lot back on Cybertron but, I find it embarrassing to talk about, I always have. I was very aware of my uhmm, size and had lived through the pain from pit because my interface systems came on line several years to early. But yea, like you I can't wait to get home," Optimus said quietly as he stood leaning next to his alt mode.

"I just got to ask and I really don't know the answer, can you uhmnm, you know as human males can do?" Will asked but was very skittish about it.

"I think I know what you asked and yes, it helps sometimes to relieve the pain," Optimus answered confidently.

"Well, I'll get the lights and other stuff off, have a good recharge cycle, later big guy," Will said as he walked away and Optimus had turned off his holoform program.

* * *

_**Back at Diego Garcia Airbase **_

As the plane landed and taxied down the runway Elita was waiting with the others for Optimus's return from Washington. The cargo bay doors opened as the crews walked up the ramp and begin to remove the straps.

"Okay, Big guy your clear to exit the plane," one of the crew guys said aloud.

Optimus then fired up his engine and slowly pulled out of the backend of the plane and drove a ways before transforming. Elita was standing there with Ironhide he's WSO and body guard and the ever worried CMO Ratchet and his best friend Magnus.

_= my love, it's good to see you again, Optimus_

_= yes my lugnut, you too hey you owe me remember, Elita_

"Welcome home Optimus," Elita say aloud with a smile.

"It's good to be home Elita," Optimus said right back to her then carried on talking to the others as well.

"Ironhide, Ratchet and Magnus I need a status report on my desk and a meeting in five minutes," Optimus said as he took Elita's hand and walked on into the hanger.

"Yes, Sir," they all said and took off.

Will came up and was greeted by Sgt. Epps who was whistling at them as they left.

"Boy the big guy's got it bad huh!" Epps joked with Will.

"You just have no ideal, we barely can be away from our wives for maybe up to a year, he been away from her for thousands!" Will stated as he and Epps walked on back to their offices.

* * *

The meeting was over in ten minutes flat; after the meeting with Ratchet, Magnus and Ironhide, Elita and Optimus got up and left for their much await night along off base by the cave on the other side of the island.

There they parked upon the cliff and walked down in their holoforms carrying a basket of sandwiches and soft drinks. Elita had very quickly adapted to some human traits that Optimus enjoyed in private with her. One being having sex in this form was softer and quieter and much more intense. Also they both enjoyed trying different foods. She had began to learn from watching TV shows and reading how to cook as the typical housewife does. He too looked forward to some time with his wife and maybe get to visit some of the natural wonders of this world. Optimus had started to build a campfire while Elita started to set up their sleeping bags for the night.

"You know what? This is everything I had hoped for and more Orion. I only wish that it doesn't end that, we don't have to leave this beautiful planet," Elita said as she was spreading out the blankets.

"Yes, I too hope that the humans will except us and we could help their species develop better because of our experience but Ariel, it's up to them. If they want what we have to offer in exchange for asylum then great if not than I will honor their request, I have too." Optimus said as he was arranging logs on a pile to start the campfire with.

"I know it just, why don't they see that we really are the same on the inside?" Elita asked suddenly sadden with the thought of losing a home after wondering homelessly for thousands of years struggling to survive.

Optimus stopped what he was doing upon hearing the sadness in her voice,

"My love," Optimus said as he walked over to her.

"We are together now and that's all that matters to me for now. If I know the humans well enough, they will welcome us in time. Don't forget how we see in this form, of our own, they too see," Optimus said as he held her close to him.

"Yes, you make an interesting point I too would be scared and I can only imagine the fear of 'what's next' after what this entire planet has suffered because of Megatron," She said.

"Come on, I am hungry. I didn't eat earlier on the plane, I couldn't," Optimus said as he kissed her briefly and walked back over and got the campfire started.

"Why's that?" Elita asked teasingly knowing he hates cramped places and being off the ground.

"I, well I did eat something earlier before boarding the plane with Will and Robert but, that was around noon EST back in Washington," Optimus said as he stood by the fire watching her finish putting the last blanket down for them to sleep on.

Elita had finished laying out the blankets and then begin to set up a spot for them to eat their sandwiches and stuff near the campfire. A few minutes later she looked up and saw that Optimus had disappeared.

"Optimus, where are you?" Elita said as she stood up and walked out of the cave looking around for him.

_= My love, I just went back to my alt mode to get something, don't worry, Optimus_

Optimus told her over their internal com link upon hearing her call him. He had went back to get a chilled bottle of wine he had in his little refrigerator he had chosen for tonight he gotten while he was in Washington. What was taking him so long was that he was looking for a small bag that had a bottle opener in it. He had Will put it up in one of the drawers he had in his sleeper area of his cab but, he didn't pay attention to where Will put it then.

"There!"

Optimus said aloud upon finally finding the bag in the bottom drawer. He then grabbed the bottle and the glasses setting on the small counter top too and headed back down to the cave.

"What is that!" Elita asked Optimus as he walked back in with the bottle in one hand and the glasses in the other.

"This is a bottle of wine the humans drink as a social thing, usually at dinner or on a lovely evening spent together such as the case tonight." Optimus told her as he leaned over and sat the bottle and the glasses down on the blanket near the food she had already set out for them. He then got the opener out of his back pocket before setting down by her on the blanket.

"Oh," Elita said as she picked up the bottle and began to read the label.

"I was told it had a crisp, semi sweet, fruity taste to it, we shall see," Optimus said as he watched her looking at the bottle.

"How do you open it?" Elita asked as Optimus gently took the bottle out of her hands.

"Watch, with this," as he held up the bottle opener and began to take off the outer plastic covering to reveal the top of the cork.

"See, you remove this plastic covering and there, that's the cork it holds in the wine much like a tightly sealed lid," Optimus went on to say.

"Now you take this screw looking thing and screw it down into the cork a ways like this," Optimus said as he was showing her.

Elita was watching with fascination as Optimus was twisting the bottle opener down onto the cork.

"Okay it's in there enough I hope, now see these levers? Bring them down as the screw part should pull the cork up," Optimus said as he was doing it.

POP! went the bottle and they both jump a little in surprise then Elita giggled.

"That's what it's suppose to do?" Elita asked

"Yep, and now we drink it!" Optimus said as he reach for a glass and began to fill it half way and then hand it to her.

They drank there wine and ate spending the entire night talking about what they wanted to do now that they were together again. They laughed some but too, they cried as they remembered back to when they first met and the dreams they had then had for their future only to bring with it the sad reality to them that their home planet is lost forever.

"You know, I was so lonely without you here by my side, I want you to come with me the next time we go to Washington," Optimus said as he laid next to her on the blanket.

"Yes, that would be nice and maybe we will have time to go somewhere there in the states and visit," Elita said as she caressed the side of his face lovingly.

"Ugh, yea that would, ~be!" Optimus yelp the last word just as Elita then began to rub his crotch intensifying his arousal.

Optimus rolled over on to his back and moaned, "uhmm" as he felt his erection growing inside of his blue jeans as she rubbed at his penis through his pants.

"Oh Elita, it's so more intense in this form, I can't control the sensations as you," Optimus broke off saying as he pushed he's hips up against her hand with his hard erection begging to come out. He reached down to unbutton he's pants just as she swapped he's hand away.

"No, I want to enjoy this, I can't see you fully erected in your natural form like I can in this one. That's one large bulge, pfft," Elita said as she set up leaning over to kiss him on the lips passionately. He quickly brought her down on top of him as he bucked up with he's hips rubbing against her playfully arousing her.

"Ohhha you devil, Orion!" Elita shouted as he suddenly rolled over and had her beneath him as he placed his knees on either side of her hips as he quickly unbuttoned his pants pulling them down some exposing his fully erected penis and began caressing himself in front of her as she took her shirt off.

"You have such a lovely set of breast even in this form," Optimus said as he got off her and finished undressing. Then he started playing again with himself while she too was taking off her clothes. He knew she got off on watching him play with himself; cupping his hand around his penis going up and down then rubbing the top of his penis causing involuntary jerking motions of his hips at the sensations.

"Yes, and your just as big as a human male can get in this form as you are in your natural form," Elita remarked as she reached up and removed his hand and took him into her month.

"Oh my!" Was all he could say as he slowly laid back down on his back as she worked him up and down and teasingly lick him in circles around the top of his penis. That earned her a deep moan of desire from him, as she knew he was most sensitive there in either form.

He wasn't the only one though; she stop as he got up so that they could changed directions so each could fore play with each other. She yelp a little as he began to tongued her around the outside of her vagina while at the same time he pushed his finger up into her going in and out in rhythm to her mouth going up and down on his penis as she teasingly played with his balls too.

"Oh Orion come on I'm ready," Elita said a few minutes later as she stopped sucking him and squirmed around and got on top of him.

He easily slid into her as she laid down on top of him then she began going up and down moaning at him as he watched her make sweet love to him as he caresses and played with her breast.

"OH Elita, it feels so good to have my penis up in your wet, hot pussy again," Optimus said as he moaned as he began to arched him self up against her.

He knew she was getting close as she began to go faster and pump harder into him.

"Orion, push, push hard and fast, I am coming ohhhh!" She yelped as she climax moaning and panting as she pushed faster and harder into him as she came. He too pushed back into her as she had multiple organisms one right after another coming hard and fast.

Optimus smiled at her as she opened her eyes few seconds later after bathing in the extremely exciting climaxes she had and then he lifted her up to switch places with her.

"Turn over and bend down on all fours, I want to come in you doggie style," Optimus said as he caressed he's penis moaning waiting for her to turn around. He could feel himself getting closer, "ready?" he asked as he scooted up from behind her.

"Yes, my little puppy lover," Elita teasingly called him.

He loved to make love to her in this form shooting her full of his seamen in her from behind doggie style as the humans called it.

"Good," was all he said as he held his penis angling it back into her vagina from behind and begin pushing in and out moaning as he reached forward and caressed her breast at the same time.

"uhhh, that feels so good Elita," He said moaning her name aloud as he too got faster as he got near to climaxing.

He slowed a little relishing the intensity right before coming as he rubbed the tip of his penis around the outside of her vagina. Which only made her spasm more as she push back against him. Seconds later,

"I'm, ohhhhhhhh, here. I. ohhhhhh, coming!" he shouted as he climaxed panting as he thursted faster into her as his organism came hard and fast rushed through him making him moaning like a bear in delight.

"Oh that felt so good," he said a few seconds later as she slid down on to ground as he pull out of her still oozing cum as his penis still twitched some from the much needed release.

He then laid down next to her as she just smile back at him, "me too my sweetspark," she said back to him as she reached over and kissed him again.

They stayed up for several more hours as they drank more wine and sang together an old love song they use to sing to each other back on Cybertron. They later turned off their holoforms and sparkmated and made love again to each several more times well into the early morning hours.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!


End file.
